The Light of Aurëèl
by Kasiela Aureel
Summary: Kasièla Aurëèl, Elrond's youngest daugther, joins the fellowship. It's a Mary-Sue and I'm proud of it:P! R/R please!LegoRomance!
1. Mine:The Tenth Walker

Hello there! If you're reading this well then take notice that English his my second language, originally I'm French. Faque si sa fait pas votre affaire ben ses temps mieux pour vous!  
  
Disclamer : Yes!! Its all MINE!! MY PRECIOUS!!*Runs away jumping in circles saying Gollum, Gollum*  
  
The Light of Aurëèl: Chapter One: The Tenth Walker. *******************************************  
  
The gates of Bree came in view, finally. Four small Hobbits made there way to the old wooden door, the rain falling on there small forms. Out of the wood after them came a tall figure covered in a large cloak. It seemed to float has it approached the small ones.  
  
They seemed acquainted with the presence has it lowered itself at there face. The coal on the face was large hiding the face underneath, but it seemed if you looked intently enough that you could discern two spots of blue glow, faint but there. It looked over the Hobbits head then at the door. Then it spoke in a soft gentle in caring voice. The one of a women.  
  
" I must now let you go to the Inn alone my young friends" They frowned, all of them.  
  
The black haired one with the clear blue eyes seemed about to speak. She raised her gloved hand quickly. " Don't worry Frodo, I'm going to have a look around, see if the riders are in the area, do not waste time now." She got up quickly and disappeared in the woods.  
  
She turned around waiting for the four hobbits to enter the gate and after it was closed she ventured further in the woods surrounding the small village. The rain stopped suddenly giving her the chance to lower the coal from her head. A long braid of fair black hair fell from the captivity of the cloak. Her eyes flashed in the night like bright fireflies bearing a blue glow. Her fair face was one of an elf and the pointed ears weren't what showed it. The rosed check seemed those of a child and her full pulpous lips those of a women. The intense look in her eyes showed the only sign of aging visible. She breathed in a large gulp of hair a smile lighting up her face with a childish glow, it had seemed like ages since she had that awful coal on.  
  
She sited down on a dry spot of grass under a large willow. She crossed her legs graciously the smile disappearing from her face, but the glow seemed to remain. Gandalf was not at the Inn, she knew. She had forced her self to feel his strong magical aura but she could not invent what was not there. But she knew the Hobbits would be safe with Strider. She got up slowly stretching graciously all her body, like a purring cat.  
  
She jerked. Suddenly a vision of a large lidless eyes surrounded by fire coming to her mind, the Nazgûls. Frodo had putted the ring on. "Damn!". She darted back for the gate quickly. She passed the road and went on knocking furiously on the door. The Gate Keeper opened it with a sword in hand and a lantern in the other. She was about to speak when his face froze, he had looked in her eyes. He pushed his self away from her path letting her pass. She stopped in front of him putting the coal back on her head.  
  
" You saw no Elf coming trough this door, understand?" He seemed to get his spirit back. " I'll say what I want young lady" She growled grabbing the front of his cloak. " Listen Old Man I'm far older then you and far wiser so listen, you never saw me understand?" He released his cloak from her hand. " I understand, but I will not obey a women, not an elf more" She grabbed the side of his head with force the blue glow becoming to lights in the darkness of her coal. " Forget you saw an elf, old man" He starred at her has if trying to remember something. Her head jerked suddenly again and she dropped him on the ground running quickly in the direction of the Prancing Pony.  
  
|||||||  
  
Strider didn't lose a minute, a soon has he saw the small form of the hobbit reappear, he grabbed his coal abruptly and dragged him up the stairs into his room. The Hobbit sank to the floor has he began to speak. "What do you want?". He looked at the frightened Hobbit "A little more caution from you ,that is no trinket you carry." Frodo got up "I carry nothing" He snorted "Indeed, I can avoid being see if I wish" He putted out the candles "But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift". Then he twitched his nose an uncomfortable feeling grabbing his core. It was Kasièla. He knew it. She had used her powers, imprudent elf maiden, he thought, the Ringwraiths are gone to feel that too.  
  
|||||||  
  
She finally arrived at the inn, she was panting, but not because of the dash. The power of the ring seemed to suffocate her, the power it was transmitting when somebody putted it on was tremendous, she knew Frodo had gotten it off, but the intense aura was still present. It would calm but for now has she stepped in the Prancing Pony she felt ill, but that didn't stop her from seeing tree Hobbits climbing the Inn's stairs. She started off after them but suddenly felt disy. She grabbed the counter to prevent her from falling. The men sited near looked at her intently. One got up, he was taller then her and the way he grinned made her shiver, something was wrong, she just knew it. He approached, to close, almost pressing himself against her. He opened his mouth to speak, the filthy smell of bad whine triggered her sensible nose. "You have really beautiful hands woman, mind showing what they can do to Jester?" She was puzzled. Hands? She looked at them, the perfect manicured nails flashed at reproaching light at her. She growled, in her haste she didn't just forget to put back her coal on, she forgot to put on her gloves also.  
  
" You growling for me, pretty hands?" Her attention shot back to the man, she still felt ill, but her strength was returning to her slowly has the aura of the ring evaporated. She stabilized herself and crossed her arms. "Don't count on it ugly face, in fact, I don't thing I would touch you even if you made me queen of all Middle-Earth". He grabbed her arm before she could get away, she grinned, sure he was strong but she was stronger, she tried to throw him on the floor but she couldn't. Stupid ring power, it was preventing her from using her full strength. The man made a throaty laugh and squeezed harder.  
  
That's it, THAT was hurting and she didn't like it at all. She concentrated on her powers, deep inside her stomach, she closed her eyes then she shot them back open, they glowed bluer emitting a soft light under the coal, the drunken man gasped realising her. "What the hell are you?". The other men got up circling her, but a familiar face was with them. Strider. She shock her head releasing the grip she had on her power, it melted back slowly in the bottom of her stomach. She walked to Strider, exclaiming herself loudly. " Brother, those evil men are bothering me".  
  
He gave her a death glare from under his coal, she couldn't help but grin. He released his sword, she did the same the bright elven blade shining in the faint light. There would have been a fight if the inn keeper hadn't interrupted the quarrel and throwed the drunken men outside. Strider thanked the inn keeper and dragged the elven maiden upstairs. Great, it sounded like a long speech night.  
  
|||||||  
  
She pressed her hands harder on her ears has the loud screech was heard again. " Why do those damn wraiths have to screech so loudly!". She had said that to herself cause nobody was listening to her laments, Frodo's were more important and she was aware of that. Sam was pressing his hand on his master's face. "He's going cold!" She was kneeling beside the form of Frodo, she would have used her powers but the Nazgûls would have felt them like a pine in there boots. She felt bad and angry.  
  
" His he going to die?". Poor Pippin, he was worried for his friend also, she felt sorry for all of them, but more for herself and for Frodo. She felt has if she had failed in her mission, she was suppose to protect him, but she had stupidly decided to go wander around with Aragorn, stupid ditz, she wanted to cry. " He is passing in the shadow world. Soon he will become a wraith like them" She closed her eyes tightly to prevent her tears from spelling. She gasped suddenly opening her eyes wide. Arwen! Yes! She was here! She got on her feet quickly, looking for Aragorn. Where was he? She glanced down at Merry. She concentrated, he was not far, picking up Athelas, Arwen was close from him. She breathed a sight, if she was quick enough, her sister would help Frodo, she suddenly felt has if everything was all right, especially when the reassuring glow of the elven spirit purified her mind.  
  
||||||  
  
She tugged at the skirts of her dress in an inappropriate manner for an elven princess. Arwen gave a small amused smile that her sister didn't miss. " Laugh, go come on, don't be shy, I feel so stupid in that damn dress!" Arwen scowled "Damn? You spend to much time in the wild young sister, its bad for you're education" Kasièla growled then stuck out her tong at her smiling sister. They rounded the corner and arrived in front of there father's study. Arwen pushed the door and they entered, the voices of Gandalf and Elrond were heard. They walked slowly hearing the last bit of conversation. "The ring cannot stay here." Then Elrond turned and greeted his daughters. " Ah! My lovely daughters, its good to see you in a dress Kasièla Auréël!" She wasn't even listening. She made her way to Gandalf gathering the old wizard and a huge hug. " Good to see you too young Kasièla" He broke the hug grabbing her shoulders to take a good look at her. "More beautiful from time to time, one day maybe you will surpass the beauty of you're mother" She gave him a beaming smile, she loved Gandalf a lot, she gave him another hug. When they separated she casted a look over his shoulder. What she saw made her smile like she rarely did, a flaming pink coloured her checks has her eyes began to shone like a tone of bright diamonds. She was positively glowing and the ones who saw her at that instant could say that they had never seen someone so beautiful.  
  
"If you'll excuse me!!" She had said that in a high pitched voice turning and making a dash for the door.  
  
||||||  
  
Has Boromir got down his horse, he was enchanted by the captivating beauty of the elven shelter. This was so beautiful, everything was marvelling. He passed a group of arriving blond elves speaking to each other in there strange sing song language. One of them greated him, with a nod of the head, he did the same with has much respect has he could put in the jester . He was looking for the stables when a high pitched scream interrupted his walk.  
  
"LEGGIE!!!!!" Leggie? What sort of call was that? Laugher was heard from the elves behind, whatever it was, it was funny. He struggled the tough off his mind and began to look around. His breath caught out in his throat has his eyes fell on a young women, no a radiant young women. She was walking in a fast pace a smile plastered on her face. Long luscious dark curls framed her face, her skin was slightly tanned, her lips pulpous and full the aura around her made him think of an energetic teenager. But what really caught his eyes were the sparkling blue eyes shining like precious metal nearly brought to light. She approached him a radiant smile plastering her angelic features, the simple white dress made her look like a lost angel. Has she was coming his way he felt like flying. Was she coming to him? He was thrown out of his reverie has one of the blond elves passed by him. The angelic angel was running now, but towards the blond elf.  
  
|||||||  
  
Legolas! Her precious Legolas! He was there, to assist to the council she knew, but somehow the way he was smiling made her fell like the most lucky elf on this damn land. She was running now without even remarking it. He skipped two gracious step and captured her in his arms like a feather brought by the wind. He twirled her around. She felt like flying has she circled his neck with her arms. Her feet weren't touching the ground but somehow she could only stare in his eyes. He rested her on the ground hugging her so thigh he was almost chocking her. She laughed has he twirled her around one last time.  
  
"Kasièla Aurèël! Oh my! You're wearing a dress! Okay who are you and what did you did to Kasièla?" She laughed slapping his arm. He was so gorgeous, her prince. No not her prince, her best friend, the one who understood her like nobody. She felt a squeezing feeling grab her stomach but dismissed it she felt happy after all to have him there.  
  
" Stop teasing me about dresses, you know how much I hate them, and you know how my father his!" He smiled " Yeah I know how he his, where his he by the way he usually greats his guest doesn't he?" She sighed slightly. "Ring business, its here, and I don't like it, it makes me feel like home his not safe anymore" he grabbed the rein of his horse and they began to walk to the stables followed by the other elves and the noble man.  
  
She continued talking." It affects me in a strange way, I feel disy and sick and I seem to lose my strength all of sudden" He looked down on her, his eyes clouded with questions. " Lose you're strength? That's bad for you especially since you're powers can come out of control again. You have talked to you're father about it haven't you?" She grimaced. " Of course I didn't! He would want to send it away, sure it can't stay here for ever but for now this place his the safest for such a dangerous object."  
  
He sighed, she was so worried for everyone before her, his dear Kasièla, god had he missed her, she was even more beautiful now, sure she hadn't changed that much but when he had saw her, an odd feeling had constricted his breath.  
  
" There's rumours that an Halfling has brought it here, is it true?"  
  
She smiled "Yes it is, I was assigned has there protector from The Shire to Bree, but since Gandalf had been held prisoner by Saruman, we came here with the help of Aragorn." She turned her head to look at him "Enough about that, this whole subject makes me feel nervous, tell me how you've been doing old Prince?" He smirked "Old Prince, I'll show you some old!" She giggled and began to run, him soon on her heels, he was really glad to be back.  
  
||||||  
  
Kasièla was thoughtful, leaning on the railing of her balcony fearing it was the last time she was glancing on Imladris, her elven refuge, her home. She didn't know why in his right mind Gandalf had asked her too go with the Fellowship but she knew it had a purpose and that she couldn't refuse.  
  
Arwen was frustrated after there father, she had wanted to go, to keep her love safe. Poor Arwen. It must be awful to be in love with a mortal man. She already knew what her sister would do, she would stay, but again she also knew she was facing mortality in all his bitter irony. " Something bothering you sister?" She didn't turn, she had felt the reassuring and calming presence of her sister has soon has she had passed the door of her chamber. "Yes, some things keep nagging in the back of my mind"  
  
Her sister leaned beside her on the balcony watching her carefully. "Mind sharing it with me?" She smiled, she could always count on her sister to be her best confident.  
  
" First there's this quest, I'm afraid that I won't come the same from it, and if we succeed or if we fail, sister, I know I will be leaving you forever."  
  
Arwen's face darkened, she knew what her sister meant by what she was saying.  
  
"Kasièla Aurëèl, you listen to me carefully, I will always love you no matter what, you're my little sister the second love of my life! Don't you dare forget that! And don't worry you will still have Legolas on the other side."  
  
Kasièla rolled her eyes trying has hard has she could to not cry, but she knew that the cracking in her voice was betraying her.  
  
"And if he dies Arwen hen? If somehow I can't save? I'm doomed to die if he does, you know my heart will be fractured, broken! I will die too!! And he's not my big sister, he will never replace you, nobody will!" She raised her hand has Arwen was going to speak. " No, wait till I'm finished. You must understand that I respect you're decision in every point and no, I'm not asking you to change it, I just want you to know my fears and to know how much I love you!"  
  
With no other words said she burst in tears in the embrace of her sister having an odd feeling that it was one of the last times that she did that.  
  
!!!!  
  
A.N. Finite Incantatum!!! Bether review if you hate or Like SuGahS!! See Ya all! By the way , I will be quicker to give you the rest IF you give me REVIEWSS! 


	2. Atta: Into the Mines

Hello to all again!!! If you're reading this well then take notice that English his my second language, originally I'm French. Faque si sa fait pas votre affaire ben ses temps mieux pour vous!  
  
Disclamer : Yes!! Its all MINE!! MY PRECIOUS!!*Runs away jumping in circles saying Gollum, Gollum*  
  
Thank You SO MUCH for the reviews, even the flames.I love FlamEs!!(Yes Im A ToTal WeiRdo!)  
  
IMPOTANT!!!: For those who wonder what her powers are! She can only erase minds and heal, that's all! No big deal really! I mean Elrond has the gift of foresight, she can heal!  
  
The Light of Aurëèl: Chapter Two: In to the Mines *****************************************  
  
Kasièla stretched like a cat under the warm sun. The soft leather of her pants extended softly then took back his place. It felt good to stop, to feel free again and to be out of those stupid dresses. She looked around at the tall white rocks. She felt good in her thigh grey and green blouse hugging her from stomach to wrist. She had once stopped here while travelling with Aragorn, it was one of her favourites spots. Legolas gently jumped beside her, sitting himself graciously by her side. She smiled up at him and he just stuck his tong out at her. Turning his head to look at Boromir teaching the hobbits to fight, unaware of how her heart was beating madly.  
  
It was worse then the last time they had spend a while together. She was almost blushing around him and she felt worse then ever when he left her side. ' I'm turning into a love sick puppy! Take back on you're self the guy's not that perfect! And you aren't either!' Her heart shifted, not perfect, she was far from perfect. She had hidden flaws like everybody but some were evident. Maybe Legolas wanted someone more feminine.  
  
She sighed and turned to look at the Hobbits has well, her heart warming at the sight of them jumping on Boromir. She laughed joined by the others who were watching the scene, all except Gimli and Gandalf arguing about the Mines of Moria.  
  
Then a sudden nagging made her go up and turn around. It was far, but there was a large cloud of birds coming in there direction. Legolas had felt it too because he was devancing her gently jumping on rocks has well. Then she heard Sam's voice behind her.  
  
"What's that?" Gimli with his dwarf attitude responded crudely.  
  
"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud." But Boromir wasn't so optimist. "It's moving fast and against the wind." Now they were close enough and she knew what they were, she was ready to hide when Legolas screamed the warning to everyone.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" He jumped of after her has everybody struggled to hide. Grabbing her wrist he took her quickly under a crevasse circling her waist with his strong arms from behind. They laid there ,so close. He was holding her thigh his breath hot in her neck Her heart was racing has the birds passed above them her hands gripping his ,still tightly holding her. Jolts of electricity were coursing trough her body. She almost felt sad when the birds had passed and they got up to join the others.  
  
Gandalf spoke out and it was almost as if she could feel he was fearing the worst "Spies for Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."  
  
She suddenly felt happy. Snow!! She loved snow!  
  
||||| Has they were climbing, she seemed to be the only one feeling particularly happy. Boromir dropped back beside her. She felt uneasy, she didn't really like men, except Aragorn. Her nose twitched, what usually happened when she felt dark. " You seem to be happy in snow My Lady." " Yes I am, usually" She knew she was cold and she didn't really care. It didn't stop him from talking. " You and the other elf seem pretty close." It took her all of her will to not hit him. Who was he thinking he was? "The Other Elf has a name and its Legolas, he's my beat friend, you have a problem with that?" She felt totally out of control and he had the good idea to drop back without saying another word. She had spent most of her life in the wild with Rangers, mostly with Aragorn. It made her aggressive and with a large need to fight, she hated dresses and swore with no remorse. Her father wasn't always happy about her behaviour and wanted her to be the perfect Elven Maiden like her sister, Arwen, but last thing she wanted to be was the obedient little elf that everybody loved, she wanted adventure, fights, blood and endless passion for her immortal life. She was trying to contain her anger when she suddenly bumped into Legolas ,who had stopped, and ungraciously fell on her ass. "What the heck are you." She stopped in mid sentence because Legolas wasn't even paying her attention. She got up frustrated and turned around to see what was so captivating. Her jaw clenched when she saw Boromir holding the ring up in front of his face. " It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much pain and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." His hand went slowly to it he was about to touch it when Aragorn's voice brought him out of his torpor. "Boromir! Give the ring back to Frodo" It was has if he had came back to Middle-Earth in an abrupt fall. He smiled uneasily and handed back the ring to Frodo who slammed it out of his hand. Boromir made a strange laugh. " As you wish. I care not" It was obvious that he cared and after he had turned his back she noticed Aragorn take his hand off his sword. Legolas gave her a look that said trouble. She nodded. She really didn't like that guy.  
  
|||| "The walls of Moria" Gimli seemed fascinated, Kasièla felt bad. She a bad feeling about those mines, and she hated dark places. Legolas was walking behind her he too feeling weird because of those mines, he " I hate dark places". Kasièla almost screamed when she heard his voice, she was so nervous the sightless sound made her jump. Legolas grinned down at her. " Nervous aren't we?" "Yeah this place gives me the creep! You're not the only one who hate dark places!" He laughed slightly making her shiver from head to toe. " We're like every elf I guess, no wait, I'm like every elf, you're a missed man!" She felt as bad has if he had struck an arrow down her back. She slapped his shoulder and made a false laugh. 'Good to know what he thinks of me, a man.' She swallowed back her tears. But then Legolas passed his arm over her shoulders. "But you know, its not a bad thing, it makes elven women with a lot more character. I like that kind, the perfect ones are so boring!" She grinned ear to ear. 'Ha! Take that you little perfect elves, he's mine!'. Legolas laughed at her winning attitude.  
  
' My dear Kas, always the same but still so much things to know about you I still have'. He sighed letting go of her shoulders and taking his place behind her to walk on a smallest pass. He wished he could tell her how he felt but those kind of journey wasn't exactly romantic to make a love declaration. ' But again, if I brought her an impaled orc head she would like it more than a Mithril ring!' He was snapped out of his reverie by Frodo slipping in the lake before the doors, there they were ,Moria.  
  
||||||  
  
Boromir leaned back as comfortably possible, sure it was hard to be comfortable on a rock with two elves practising there fighting in front of them. He glared, he hated that elven maiden has much has he found her beautiful. She had seemed kind in fun loving at first but with his third attempt to talk to her, he had found her cold and despising. She seemed to hate him for no apparent reason, he usually hated people who hated him. He also found ironic that she seemed to find the dwarf more attractive then him. And what was her utility in the fellowship, in his mind she was just another burdening elf. He got up disgusted at the way the two elves acted around each other, ' Two love sick puppies'.  
  
||||||  
  
' There is light, a lot of light, you're washing yourself in light! There is so much!'. She growled, if it worked for Legolas, it really didn't work for her how could he picture light when it was so dark. She got up from her cloak passing over the sleeping figures in the direction of Aragorn who was on watch. He turned around to look who was coming in his direction, he smiled at her has she slumped beside him. "Can't sleep?" She sighed. "Its to dark to sleep" He laughed at her. " Usually it helps when its dark but you, elves, have strange ways." She smirked. "Yep and you're in love with an elf isn't it weird how life can be." She stopped seeing Aragorn's face darkening. 'Something's wrong here!' She looked a t him worry plastered on her face. He gave her a sad smile. " Has much as I love you're sister, I told her to go to the immortal lands." She could only gap like a fish. "YOU DID..Mfff!" She fell back trying to retire Aragorn's hand from her mouth. That was the second time she had fallen on her ass in the last five days. She growled. Aragorn glared at her . "Don't wake everybody would you ?" She shot him a death glare. " Don't try to change the subject. I can't believe you did that? It was before we went of hen? That's why she looked SO slammed down! You're such a jerk!" He looked at her. She was now up in front of him the red on her cheeks barely visible in the small light of the torch. He snorted getting up himself. " Should I let her stay? Let her die from a broken heart at my own death? I love her too much to have her suffer like that" "Because you think that now she doesn't suffer?" He turned his back to her. " Let's stop this discussion now please Kasièla." She sighed, she didn't really want to argue anymore herself. " As you wish." She laid herself back on her cloak eyes staring at nothing and hand crossing on her chest. Before she felt in slumber she tough of her sister, there back at Imladris, making the hardest decision in her life , she then finally fell into elven sleep.  
  
||||||  
  
Pippin laid his head back. It was far too long for his taste. "I think we're lost" the whispered commentary was indicated to Merry but Kasièla heard it and smiled. Merry looked over at his impatient friend. " Quiet! Gandalf's thinking!" Pippin struggled to sit in a more comfortable position his stomach growling. "Merry? I'm hungry."  
  
Kasièla laughed softly retrieving an apple from Aragorn's backpack and slowly jumped beside the two hobbits. She lowered herself too there level handing the apple to Pippin. "Here you go master Took, to quench you're hunger." He took the apple gladly beaming at her. "Thank you Lady Kasièla!" She smiled "Call me Kas would you?" He nodded already munching on his apple.  
  
She went back to sit by Legolas who was hugging his bow for dear life.' Psst! Why can't he hug me instead! I'm surely more comfortable than a bow!' " You know Legolas, with the sped on witch you can grab it and shoot, you could let you're bow behind you're back." Aragorn chuckled and Legolas throwed her an almost amused look. She smiled and added. "What? I'm just being realistic you know, but that's just my opinion." She leaned back stretching lightly. When she shot another look back at Legolas, he had strapped back his bow on his back. ' Boy do I have influence!'  
  
|||||||  
  
Aragorn kneeled beside Frodo, the lance was emerging from under the hobbit. "Oh, no" Kas felt her throat burn and her eyes water has she inserted her sword back in his scabbard watching the unmoving form of Frodo. But then when Aragorn turned him the Hobbit moved. She felt awfully relived, and she wasn't the only one, it was Sam who spook first. "He's alive!". Frodo grimaced tacking his breath back slowly. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt". Aragorn was fascinated. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Gandalf smiled. "I think there's more to this hobbit then meets the eye." And there was. Frodo opened his shirt to reveal a sparkling Mithril vest. Gimli gasped. "Mithril! You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins!"  
  
Kas and Legolas turned out to the door suddenly, there gentle ears picking up sound, there were more orcs coming.  
  
" To the bridge of Kazad-Dum!", yelled Gandalf to the company. They all rushed out of the room running as fast as they could. Kasièla staying behind Merry and Pippin, acting as if she was still there protector, the one forcing them to run from the Nazgûls in the Shire.  
  
It didn't take time, they were soon surrounded by legions of orcs coming out from every were. She grasped her bow and tensed and arrow towards the orcs, but she didn't knew witch one to shoot first, there were to many. Then a deep growl was heard, more like a roar. The orcs now were strangely panicked and began to run off quickly from were they had come from. Another roar was heard and the room shacked slightly. A strange and airy light came, it seemed strangely like fire. Legolas lowered down his bow his face white like porcelain, she knew she had the same face right now has she lowered her bow. Boromir swallowed hard. "What is this knew devilry?" For once she didn't hate the man for speaking his mind. Gandalf closed his eyes tightly his brow crisping in concentration, then he spook. " A Balrog." Kas stomach made a lurch forward." A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
The fellowship didn't need to be told twice. She ran just behind Boromir glancing backwards from time to time. She saw Boromir loose his balance in front of her and grasped his waist an pulled him back. He fell on her and she pushed him off then putted him back on his feets. "Hurry! We've got to make it to the bridge!" he looked at her retrieving back surprised.  
  
She jumped over the large gap quickly Pippin in her arms. She landed softly beside Legolas who straightened her with no use. She deposed Pippin and Gandalf jumped over the gap. Boromir grabbed Merry and jumped at his turn but has he did another piece of rock detached itself and fell. Aragorn grabbed Sam and throwed him over the gap but when he came to toss Gimli, the dwarf raised his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" and then he jumped barely making it, if it hadn't been from Legolas who grabbed his beard. "No! Not the beard!" But then the Balrog tried to slam the wall separating him from them and a large rock fell just behind Aragorn and Frodo. The small part they were on began to waver and Aragorn grabbed Frodo. "Lean forward!" He did so and the piece of bridge wavered in the direction of he rest of the company. Frodo and Aragorn jumped safely to the others and they all ran to the bridge with the Balrog hot on there heels. They began to cross the narrow pass one by one but Gandalf suddenly stopped in the middle and turned towards the Balrog. " You cannot pass!". Frodo turned around. "Gandalf!" But Gandalf wasn't hearing him. He lifted his staff. "I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! Dark fire shall not avail you here, flame of Udun!" He than slammed his staff in the bridge. Kasièla, who was being held back by Legolas felt her stomach lurch and her eyes water has the Balrog made a step forwards on the bridge.  
  
And has the bridge collapsed and the Balrog fell, Gandalf who thought the fight finished turned around slowly, but then the Balrog gave a lurch with his whip and it caught Gandalf's ankle. He fell dawn and Kasièla screamed his name at the same time Frodo did. She tried to go to him but Legolas arms where bound tightly on her arms and waist. Gandalf looked at them. "Fly you fools." Then he fell in the dark abyss of the Bridge. She screamed has loud as she could tears falling down her cheeks. She was forced back on the road by Legolas whispering kind words in her ears trying to hide his own grief. Then they were outside and she collapsed in Legolas arms who held her has thigh as he could has both of them fell on there knees.  
  
!!!!  
  
A.N. And here ends the second!! Has I TolD You BefoRe: ReVieWs EqUals MoRE! And I would appreciate if Flamers would be brave enough to leave a name and an email! I love flames so don't be shy and don't be so coward! See Ya Next TimE!! I LoVE ya All And ThanKs too: super*star, Ambariel and Jamie Radcliffe for there precious help! Thanks also to Krillball6 for you're encouraging review! And thanks also to chip and Airienn de Puck for reviewing and most of all to Death to Mary-Sue fro telling me that my story sucked, it made me laugh for hours and it still does! ChoW SuGahS! 


	3. Nelde: The Golden Wood

Guess who's back?!?! ME!! You're favourite French other(A!! In my dreams!)  
  
IMPORTANT ADVICE TO THE'CANON POLICE'!: Excuse me to break you're bubbles, Oh so perfect ones, but this his FANFICTION! It means FICTION from FANS! I respect the fact that you want to defend Tolkien, god bless his soul, but some others might take what you say to them an offence( I don't mind a bit I love flames but I speak for others who don't).Also, I base this on the movie not the books and I know everything you said in that beautiful review, by the way thank you again for being my second flamers! And if you're intentions were very honourable you would leave an email so we could say to you what we think of you're 'police'. Adding a tenth walker his fiction, and Fanfiction.net his the place to express what's in our imaginations 'Unleash you're imagination and free you're soul!' I would have still a lot to say but I have a MARY-SUE THAT IM VERY PROUD OF to finish. Cheers!  
  
'We are beautiful in every single way  
  
Words can't bring us down Cause we are beautiful' -Beautiful-Christina Aguilera  
  
ThaNkS To All Reviewers I LoVE HavInG ComMEntS AnD AdvIcEs From You All!  
  
Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla!  
  
The Light of Aurëèl: Chapter Three: The Golden Wood *********************************************  
  
Legolas walked slowly around there small campsite in the Lorìen woods. The lament for Gandalf had finished moments ago and he was still feeling sad and dumbstruck by what had happened, he didn't understand how could Gandalf fall like that. He sighed admiring the trees around him feeling at least good to be in a forest and not in a dark mine somewhere under the ground. He looked at the sleeping form of Boromir who seemed agitated, even in his sleep. It was as if the ring was burdening his shoulders as much has it was burdening Frodo. He switched his eyes now to the Ring Bearer. 'Poor him, its sad that this ring make him suffer so much, he must miss his home also.' He though the same for the three other hobbits who were also far away from home. His face fell to Gimli. The dwarf had turned out a good friend under the circumstances of there journey. He sighed again looking now at Aragorn, his face was calm and he seemed in great peace and Legolas now wandered if he was dreaming of Arwen. He smiled, if Aragorn knew that he knew everything about the two of them, he would probably be even more enraged after Kas.  
  
He sat down on an huge root wandering what was going on between those two, they hardly spoke and when they did the tension was almost palpable. He had to ask Kasièla about it when he would have time, the last few days they didn't really see each other. He was wondering what could Galadriel be saying to her right now, or maybe she was sleeping in the room she had here. After all she had lived in those woods, he would find out now.  
  
|||||||  
  
Kas laid in the large canopy in her room. She loved Lothlorìen almost has much has she loved Imladris, but her heart felt also great sorrow. Gandalf had always been there in her life like a large fatherly figure watching over her. She couldn't wash out the image of him falling in the dark. She closed her eyes too prevent the tears from spilling again. 'Crying won't bring him back girl, be strong!' she breathed in and out then swallowed the lump in her throat. "Kas?" She jumped slightly turning around to look at her interlocutor. Her heart hammered hard in her chest at the sight of Legolas, clad in silver. 'So sexy! Nobody should have the right to have those looks.' He smiled down on her. She returned his smile, bracing herself in a sitting position. "Am I bothering you?" She shocked her head no. Then indicated the place beside her. He sat there his eyes not leaving her face. She had washed and her hair was free from the braid she wore for travel. She still wore her leather pants and the same blouse, but them too had been washed and the gloves and boots were gone. "How are you feeling?" She sighed. "Better, I'm slowly getting over it." He took her hands and squeezed them gently giving her that look that said 'I'm here for you'. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks" "No problem Kas." "Did you really just came here to ask me if I was all right?" He laughed. "Of course, well maybe I had something else on my mind also but that was the major reason" She grinned. "What was the other reason?" He came serious again. "You and Aragorn seem to have a different." Her face darkened. "Oh, That. You know what he did? He told Arwen to go to the immortal lands so she won't suffer from a broken heart, but please, I don't want to talk about that, I'll try to talk to him soon." He nodded surprise and shock written on his face, and he tough he didn't have the twist with women.  
  
He looked down in her eyes, seeing the sadness that was there and a bit of anger also. She stared right back in his shimmering with tenderness. He passed his hand slowly on her check replacing a wild lock of hair behind her ear. Her lips curled in a shy smile her eyes shimmering slightly. He brought his other hand to her face and slowly leaned his lips on her forehead. She closed her eyes feeling the electric jolts course in her again, but they were gone has he withdraw from her. "Goodnight Kas". He then got up and slowly began to get out of her room.  
  
"Legolas wait!" She sprang from her canopy and went to him stopping in front of his shadowed from. "What?" She smiled sheepishly and circled his neck with her arms burring her face in his chest. He smiled and returned her hug by bringing one hand on her waist the other in her hair. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. And when they released each other she finally spoke. "Thank you for dropping to see me, it meant a lot." Then without knowing what she was doing herself she placed a small kiss on his lips then went back to her room feeling her blood rushing in her veins.  
  
She slammed her head on her desk after he had been gone from her room. 'What were you thinking!?'  
  
|||||| Legolas came back slowly to there campsite the burning feeling of Kasièla's lips still lingering on his. 'It only lasted one second and I'm almost going crazy. But her lips were so warm!' He growled thanking himself he was a gentlemen but again he damned himself to be one. He should had given her a proper kiss right there. ' But him a coward! A coward! Next time I won't let my chance pass.If there his a next time.' He sighed and continued his route.  
  
||||||  
  
She turned back around looking one last time at Lothlorìen, she sighed sadly then turned her head back still paddling on the waters of the Anduin. She looked down at the bow her grand mother had given her. She remembered her words just before they left, this morning in her room. 'Frodo looked in the mirror last night, and I beg you my child please look carefully after him for the rest of the short time you will spend together.'  
  
She had asked for answers but Galadriel had said that they would come in time, soon. She felt uneasy. Would Frodo die? No, it was surely something else, the breaking of the rest of the Fellowship seemed more appropriate for an answer, after all it had already begun. 'Oh! And I don't want to thing of that right now!' She stared pass Gimli, at Legolas back. She still couldn't believe what she had done, sure it was just an innocent peek but the eyes he made to her after, so large and SO surprised.  
  
When she saw him this morning he was acting has if nothing had happened. She was glad but she would also had liked if he had acted troubled around her, it would have been a sign that it had marked him at least a bit. 'Jeez! I so don't know what I want!'. She sighed and continued her job at paddling and trying to look at something else then Legolas back, she was getting to mesmerized by the way his muscle moved under his shirt.  
  
||||||  
  
Frodo got out of the boat feeling Boromir shiver behind him, he didn't like it. He could still feel Galadriel's eyes on him and her voice in his ears. ' The Fellowship is breaking. Already it has begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one the ring will destroy them.' Then she had told him that he was a Ring bearer and bearing the ring of power meant to be alone. He was struggling inside of him, should he go alone or with the others? But sadly it was as if he knew that he was going alone. He began to walk in the forest, for he wanted to be alone.  
  
||||||  
  
Kasièla got out the boat slowly and carefully, she was tired for some reason and she felt clumsy. She went to shore her eyes searching for Frodo. He keen sight saw him going slowly and sadly in the forest, he wanted to be alone, and he wasn't that far she would be able to reach him quick in case of danger. She felt the grabbing feeling of uneasiness swirling slowly in her stomach. She tried to shake it of, but it stood there nagging. She had to tell Aragorn of it.  
  
She approached him, she saw Legolas do the same, he had the same feeling also. He began to speak to there new leader. " We should leave now." She had now reached both of them and nodded at Legolas request. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness." Kasièla shivered. "I'm not worried about the eastern shore Aragorn" Legolas nodded. "A shadow in a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it." " And I can feel it to Aragorn, we should leave now." Aragorn stared at them longly. "No, we will wait for nightfall." Kasièla growled. " It would be wiser to." She was cut off by Merry's voice. " Where's Frodo?" They all turned around to Frodo's belongings except for Kas who looked in the direction of the forest. " He wanted to be alone." Then she turned again to Aragorn who was now looking at Boromir's belongings. She then felt fear grip her entire being. " Let's look for them, now" She nodded at Aragorn and went in the direction she had seen Frodo wander. But before she could do two more steps she fell on the ground fog and dizziness passing and taking her strength away. Legolas saw it. "Kas!" He was quick to join her and was knelt beside her. She grimaced. "Frodo has put the ring on" She said in a whisper. He looked at Aragorn who dashed in the forest , then turned his gaze back on her. "That's how it affects you." She nodded feeling too dizzy to talk. "Try to get up." She did and was able to do so with his help feeling her strength returning slowly. "He has taken it off now, my strength will return quickly since we are in the wild the power will dispel quicker." He nodded his gaze then lingering to the forest were a large clash was now heard. Both of them looked at each other. "Orcs!" She quickly went and grabbed her bow and sword, the others grabbing there weapons also. She began to ran to the forest her dizziness fading slowly. Legolas grabbed her arm his worried gaze searching her eyes. She smiled. " Don't worry I'll be find." Then both of them ran to battle.  
  
||||||  
  
Sam was worried, there were orcs everywhere but no sign of Frodo. He escaped the sight of battle and ran in the direction of the shore. Maybe Frodo would take a boat and go away alone, to Mordor. He knew that some how, it could happen.  
  
||||||  
  
Kas shooted another of those awful Uruk-Hai, they seemed to come from everywhere. She exchanged her bow for her sword. She gave a high kick at the closest then snapped the head off of the one behind her. Then the load sound of the Core of Gondor made her head snap up. She began to ran in the direction of the sound kicking, pushing and slashing has much Uruk-Hai has possible, sadly she knew they were already to late.  
  
||||||  
  
She had been right the Uruk-Hai were gone taking Merry and Pippin and has they arrived too Boromir he had already died. She couldn't see Sam or Frodo either. She felt the tears mount in her eyes slowly. That was it, all was over, the Fellowship had failed. Boromir lay there, dead, and she felt a great sorrow for him. She had hated him but now she felt bad for doing so. ' We always regret and see or errors when its to late'. Arwen had said that to her once, she didn't know at that time how her sister's word were true.  
  
Legolas passt his arm around her shoulder and she freely began to cry on his, gripping the front of his shirt. " Its not fair."  
  
||||||  
  
" Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Kasièla turned her eyes from the direction of Boromir's funeral boat to him. He began to push the boat in the water, but then stopped and looked back at Aragorn who was strapping Boromir's bracers, those with the white tree of Gondor.  
  
" You meant not to follow them" Aragorn sighed then looked at the eastern shore. "Frodo's fate no longer rest in our hands." Gimli came and leaned on his axe they were all looking battered and sad. "Then it was all in vain. The Fellowship has failed." They seemed ready too accept defeat but then Aragorn spoke. "Not as long as we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Kasièla nodded suddenly eager, Legolas and Gimli were also. " Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let us hunt some orcs." Gimli roared with pleasure and she grinned. Legolas gave her a dazzling smile then grabbed her hand.  
  
They now all began to run, at the pursuit of the Uruk-Hai who held there friends captive. Kas lanced back. 'Good luck to you Frodo and Sam. May the Valar protect you.' Then she was off.  
  
!!!!!  
  
A.N. TaDam!! FeWW! Two UpdtAtes In A Row! Do I HavE InSpIrAtioN RiGht Now!! ThanKs To You All Who EncoURagE ME To WrITE More!! I LoVE YA all!!!!! See Ya NexT ChaPTEr, In One, Two OR Three Days!! ChoW SuGahS! 


	4. Canta: The Long Chase

Hello LovES!!  
  
Thanks to all my loyal readers !It means SO MUCH! And to the Flamers.MorE! I want MorE! It makes me laugh for HOURS, especially Canon Police! Mouahahahaha if they think they can flames us all! LONG LIVE TO MARY- SUES!!!!  
  
ChEers LoVEs! REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE : I don't have the script of TTT and I only saw this movie in French(just 2 times also) so hum..well it could get ugly!  
  
  
  
The Light of Aurëèl: Chapter Four: A Long Chase *****************************************  
  
Kasièla waited soundlessly beside Legolas, who were both watching Aragorn with an amused expression. His ear had been glued to that rock for minutes now, and Gimli was still catching up behind them. Legolas leaned his elbow on her shoulder acting as if she was a wall. She grinned and quickly backed off when he was all leaning on her. She burst out laughing, while trying to keep his equilibrium he had tripped on Aragorn's foot and fallen face first in the grass. She was clutching her stomach when he got up and glared at her.  
  
" Not feeling sharp Leggie?" He glared again making her double out in laughter. Aragorn growled.  
  
"Would you two be quiet I'm picking up something" She nodded still giggling.  
  
"They have accelerated there pace, they have felt are presence and they are just one day before us. Come!"  
  
They began to run again, Gimli finally catching up. " We've been running for three day and night with out resting with no sign of our preys. What can possibly tell a rock!" He grumbled then sprung after them.  
  
|||||||  
  
Pippin grabbed his broach with his mouth letting it drop on the floor.  
  
'Please let Aragorn find this.Please!'  
  
|||||||  
  
Aragorn bent down and picked up the Lorìen leaf.  
  
" Not without reason." "Fall the leaves of Lorìen" Finished Kas for him.  
  
He got up and gave her an encouraging smile that she returned herself.  
  
"Maybe they are still alive" They began to run again. Legolas turned than shouted. "Hurry up Gimli."  
  
The dwarf came tumbling down the cliff. He groaned then got up again. " We dwarves are not made for long runs, we are better sprinters!" |||||||  
  
They had stopped now and Legolas was looking over a cliff.  
  
" Legolas. What do you're elven eyes see?"  
  
"They changed there course to the east!" Kas shuddered. "There going in Isengard." The other three nodded. She turned her head earring a load rumble that seemed to come from behind them.  
  
" What's that?" Asked Gimli suddenly.  
  
None of them responded they just hided in the crevasse near them. As soon has they were safely out of view a large band of horsemen passed them bye. She knew who they were. Rohirrims. After there passage, Aragorn got out.  
  
" What news do you have Rohirrims?" Kas quickly covered her head with her cowl by instinct. It only took mere seconds and they were surrounded by the Rohirrims, spears millimetres from there face. The captain approached them.  
  
" What business those two men, an elf and a dwarf have in Riddermark. Speak quickly!" Kasièla growled, she wasn't a man. She got off the cowl glaring at him.  
  
" Its not two man, its two elves!" He looked at her surprise and wonder written on his face. He didn't have the chance to speak cause Gimli had already opened his mouth.  
  
" Give me you're name horse lord and I will give you mine." The captain glared. " I would cut you're head off if it got out more from you're shoulders."  
  
She was fuming almost has much has Gimli. In minutes her bow was aiming at him, Legolas too. The circle of spears came closer. Legolas shouted out.  
  
" You would be dead before you tried.!" Aragorn came between them.  
  
" Do not mind my friends, they are tired for we have not rested for days now." Legolas and Kasièla strapped back there bow behind there back, but were still alert.  
  
" I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this his Gimli son of Gloin, Prince Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood and Princess Kasièla Aurëèl from Rivendell."  
  
The spearmen backed when the captain dismounted his horse and got his helm off. He approached them, his eyes dark.  
  
" I am Eomer son of Emound. What are you doing in these lands?"  
  
" We are hunting a band of Uruk-Hai that have taken two of her friends captive." Eomer seemed surprised.  
  
" Well do not hunt anymore we slaughtered those Uruk-Hai and burned the corpse." Kasièla's heart lurched in her throat.' No! It can't be! Gandalf, Boromir, now Merry and Pippin no!' She controlled her emotions. Gimli on the contrary spoke, fear and dread in his voice.  
  
" But they were two hobbits with them!!" Aragorn came before him and addressed Eomer.  
  
" They would have looked like children to you're eyes." Eomer frowned.  
  
" We saw none, we counted and burned the corpse over the hills."  
  
Kasièla turned .There was indeed a large column of smoke rising far away. She couldn't cry right now, not in front of those men who were eyeing her suspiciously wandering what an elven women could be doing here hunting orcs.  
  
She didn't like there looks and enveloped her body in the elven cloak from Lorìen has if to protect herself. Legolas noticed and stepped behind her to block the view of some. She smiled despise herself, it was has if he could read her mind. Eomer summoned two horses for them.  
  
" Look for you're friends but do not trust an hope, it his forsake in these lands." She sighed has they went away feeling awfully revelled to see them depart. She had missed a part of the conversation trying to wash of there eyes. She shuddered again.  
  
" Kasièla, Legolas mount Hasufel, me and Gimli will mount Arod." They nodded, except Gimli muttering something about horses. Legolas turned to her . " I mount in the front, or do you wish too?" She almost grinned.  
  
" No go ahead I don't mind." He smiled then mounted, she did the same after him. She slowly circle his waist with her arms leaning her head on his back.  
  
" Don't mind if I sleep a bit?" He grinned.  
  
" Not at all." She smiled has the horse departed. She sighed sadly.  
  
' I hope Pippin and Merry are still alive, maybe then ran off during the attack. I hope so.' Her thought trailed to Legolas has she fell into elven sleep.  
  
|||||||  
  
Has soon has his feet touched earth, Gimli sprang to the ashes and began to dig. He hoped he would find nothing belonging to the hobbits. But sadly he found a piece of elven belt.  
  
When she saw it, she still didn't lose hope and swallowed back her tears.  
  
' There's still hope, hope.'. But then Legolas began a small prayer and Aragorn screamed in rage and fell on his knees. How could she keep hope in those conditions?  
  
The tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall. Legolas grabbed her in a powerful hug. She rested her head on his shoulder her arms circling his neck. He was rubbing her back, his hand under her cloak. One single tear fell. Then Aragorn's voice snapped her out of her trance.  
  
" A hobbit was laying there.and another one was here." He got up on his feet.  
  
" They ran here and then this way." All of them followed hope now shining trough the clouds. Kasièla whipped her tears away.  
  
"The cords that bound them were cut." He picked up a piece of cord then throwed it away.  
  
" Then they escaped trough." He stopped in front of the forest. Gimli gasped. " Fangorn! What led them there of all places!"  
  
Kasièla sighed with relief, at lest they were alive that's all that mattered.  
  
|||||||  
  
The Ent walked fast and rapidly.  
  
" But we are not orcs! We are Halflings! Hobbits from the Shire!" Merry could not seem to convince the Ent, Treebeard he had said was his name.  
  
" The white wizard will decide if you are orcs or not."  
  
Merry and Pippin stared at each other. The White Wizard.that meant Saruman! They didn't really have time to protest because they were dropped to the feet of a tall white robbed wizard. Pippin and Merry both gasped.  
  
" Gandalf!" Pippin got up his feet and went to hug the old wizard. Gandalf laughed slightly.  
  
" Hello, Pippin its been a long time. !" Merry came to him his mouth gapping.  
  
" How can it be? You. We.We saw you falling Gandalf!" Gandalf laughed.  
  
" Good to see you also Master Merriadoc!" Merry then smiled and also hugged there old friend.  
  
" We though you were Saruman with those white robes!" Gandalf smiled.  
  
" That is because I am now Gandalf the White my friends! Yes Gandalf the White.!"  
  
|||||||  
  
Kasièla was blinded by the intense flash of white and the arrow she had unleashed was burned to crisps. She growled now seeing the tall form of the White Wizard who spoke.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Aragorn seemed more calm has they all were, like usual.  
  
" We are looking for our two Hobbit friends do you know were they went?"  
  
" Ah! Yes. They made an unexpected meeting on this very hill they are now safe and far." Aragorn growled.  
  
" Who are you! Show yourself" The white shimmering light diminished. They all gasped. Legolas bowed on one knee, Gimli with his head, Aragorn looked amazed and confused but Kasièla smiled while waiting for him to get of the rock. When he had she jumped in his arms crying with joy.  
  
" Gandalf! You're back!"  
  
|||||||  
  
Kasièla would have given everything for a bath right now. They were ridding to Edoras for what seemed like hours now. She leaned her head back on Legolas back. Her thoughts wandered to Frodo and Sam. By this time they were probably close to Mordor, or far. She tried not to think of them being dead but it still crossed her mind. 'No! There not dead, both of them will make it! They will!'  
  
She looked up again he keen eyes seeing the city. Soon they will be there and maybe she would be able to wash herself, she shivered with pleasure just by thinking of being clean. They rode for a couple of minutes again then stopped. Gandalf then spoke.  
  
" Watch you're words. We are far from welcomed here for the king his under the spell of Saruman."  
  
She growled. "Great!" Legolas laughed slightly at her.  
  
" You seem in despair?" She didn't miss the mockery in his voice.  
  
" Mind yourself I was hopping for a bath but seems I'll just have a battle." Legolas laughed has he urged Hasufel in a small trot.  
  
" I'll find us a stream not far if you insist." She frowned.  
  
" Find US a stream?" She laughed. " In you're dreams!" He laughed also.  
  
" Sometimes dreams can become reality if you wish hard enough!" She was speechless. He urged the horse in a run now. ' Does he really want to take a bath with me? Naked? In water?' She blushed then shocked her head. ' Look at you you're getting naive! He was just kidding you! Stop being such a ditz!'  
  
She pushed the tough of Legolas and her naked in a stream as they entered the city. Everybody was looking at them has if they were aliens. She caught a lot of look in the direction of her and Legolas. ' Normal they must don't see elves a lot here! And not see some has sexy has Legolas either!..That's it! You're thinking of him naked again!'  
  
They stopped and dismounted before the steps. She was not disappointed to stretch her legs a bit. Gandalf approached them pretending to be limping. He had putted back the grey dirty coat over his shoulders.  
  
" Kasièla, I am warning you, an elven maiden will not really be appreciated here."  
  
She nodded and began to cover her head with he cowl but Gandalf stopped her.  
  
" No they will ask you to lower it when you will enter, hum.Why don't you let you hair loose so it may fall over you're ears?"  
  
She growled and undid the long braid letting her hair fall loosely around her face. She tamed it over her ears. Gandalf smiled and nodded in approval grabbing her arm has if to take support on her. They began to climbed the stairs. Gandalf bent to the level of her ears.  
  
" Please hold you're tong and try to act like the princess you're suppose to be for at least the time we will pass in the hall." Legolas gave a small laugh from beside her.  
  
" You could almost ask her to got get you the moon, its almost has difficult." She shot him a nasty look. ' I'll prove him I'm able to be a lady! Even if that means wearing a dress!'  
  
||||||  
  
She gave a pleasured sigh letting herself sink a bit more in the water. She had been able to have her bath finally. She had asked the Lady Eowyn who seemed to be the only women with a bath around. She found her cold and a little bit too fascinated by Aragorn, otherwise, she was like her: A princess who didn't want to be a lady.  
  
There was a small knock on the door that made her snap her head up.  
  
" What?" The voice came and she recognized it instantly. " We are speaking of war down stairs, though you would appreciate to know and I have something for you."  
  
She growled but forced herself out of the bath and grabbed what seemed to be a towel. She surrounded herself with it and tugged it in so it wouldn't fall. Water was dripping from her hair and she began to squeeze it out.  
  
" You can come in." She sat at the vanity and began to brush her hair. The door creaked and Legolas face appeared.  
  
His eyes went wide. She was only wearing what seemed to be a towel, a short towel that exposed her legs from mid thigh. He swallowed and tried to act has if nothing was bothering him. He grabbed her clothes and deposited it on the bed that was in the room, after all it was Eowyn's chambers. He still saw the shocked face of the woman when he said he would take Kasièla her clothes.  
  
Kas turned around after she had done her trademark braid.  
  
" So what did you bring me?" He forced himself to look at her face then pointed the bed.  
  
" You're clean clothes and.." He pointed to the black and golden dress beside her clothes. " King Theoden says that lovely elven princess visiting his court should wear a dress"  
  
She sighed.  
  
" Great, I have to parade now I suppose if I want to leave a good impression from Rivendell elves!" He laughed trying to ignore her exposed flesh.  
  
" Yes, that's what you have to do."  
  
She came beside him crossing her arms.  
  
" Next time Aragorn presents me, I'll ask him to say him a ranger! With that, nobody will ask me too wear a dress!" He grinned down at her.  
  
She smiled than holed his gaze. After a moment she frowned.  
  
" Well?" He looked at her confused.  
  
" Well what?" She smirked.  
  
" Are you going to let me change or do you intent to look while I do so?"  
  
She was surprised when he sat on the bed.  
  
" Go ahead don't bother with me!" She grinned, he wanted to play a game, well then she would be a good player.  
  
" Okay then, if you insist." She slowly began to untie her towel but before she could reveal herself in her entire glory, he sprang from the bed.  
  
" Hey! I was just joking! I'll let you change" He headed for the door. She was disappointed.  
  
" I was just joking also you git!" He turned around and gave her a smile that she returned then he was gone. She sighed slightly. She wouldn't have minded that much changing in front of him. " I'm turning in to a total pervert!"  
  
!!!!!!  
  
A.N. I don't really like that chapter! I'm Loosing My InspiratioN!!! BouHOU!! I'll try to update soon but school his back WILL be back soon! By tHe Way! MoRe ReVIeWs MORE CHAPTERS!! See Ya LoVEs! 


	5. Lempe: The Road to Helm's Deep

RebOnJOUr A Vous Mes AmOUrs!( Hello to you again loves :P!)  
  
Anyway!  
  
'ANOTHER' IMPORTANT NOTE: ( I DO A LOT OF THOSE!): If the situation continues like that I will only accept signed reviews. Why?: Flamers.Don't worry I STILL LOVE YOU FLAMERS OUT THERE!! Its just that you're COWARDS! With that you'll have the obligation to leave at least a name!  
  
DISCLAMER: MY PRECIOUSSSS!!! GiVE, GIVE, GiVE It To ME, You GREat MaSter TolKIen!! PelEaSE! * remembers the authors dead, hits herself with a shovel and began to laughs like an hysteric*  
  
  
  
The Light of Aurëèl: Chapter Five: The Road to Helm's Deep ***************************************************  
  
" Psfff! Men are cowards!"  
  
She stood there with Legolas and Aragorn watching the soldiers an residents of the palace pack there things. King Theoden had made the decision to go to the fortress of Helm's Deep where he said they would all be in security.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment Kasièla, but we don't need you're foolish spoiled brat attitude here."  
  
After saying those words Aragorn went away leaving an enraged but also very sad Kasièla behind. She shifted her weigh on her other leg crossing her arms. Legolas looked between his two friends. He found those quarrels stupid and senseless, after all they were all suppose to be united in this.  
  
" I though you were supposed to talk to him?"  
  
She looked up at Legolas then in the direction of Aragorn. She gave a glare has she saw him talk to Eowyn, but then she saw the dazzled expression on his face when the women disarmed him. She wanted to cry, her poor sister was not even here to defend herself from this other who threatened to still her lover's heart. ' I'll just have to remain to that, Arwen's not here? Then her sister will act has if she was there!' She grinned evilly at Aragorn's now departing figure then shot a nasty look at Eowyn who was also looking at him depart. She heard Legolas sight beside her.  
  
" You're really planning to do what I think you will do?"  
  
" You're reading my mind or what?"  
  
He looked puzzled at her angered look, the Kasièla he knew would have given him a grin or a smirk then would have gladly commented back, but this darker version didn't.  
  
" I think you're talking this love business between you're sister and Aragorn to seriously darling, calm down a bit would you."  
  
Her head at snapped up at him has soon as the word darling had left his mouth. Her eyes were shimmering with a pool of emotion that made his heart beat and his face soften. He gently grabbed her shoulders turning her completely to him.  
  
" Please Kas. Aragorn's a big boy, he can take care of his love affairs without you interrupting. Let him be, I think this thing torments him more then you will allow yourself to think. If you don't do it for his shake, do it for mine, I'm tired of seeing you two fight for that, and since you don't want to, I will talk too him about this."  
  
She nodded and he grabbed her in a gentle hug. She sighed in his arms feeling that in these days, it was truly the only place she felt totally at peace and safe. He backed away and before she could catch what was going on he had grabbed her chin and had deposed a small kiss on her lips, the same she had deposed on his that night in the Woods of Lorìen. He was walking away now, his back to hers. She touched her lips dreamily then smiled. She turned around slowly and began walking aimlessly around. She felt someone grab her arm gently and turned around to see Eowyn's face watching her with envy in her eyes.  
  
" You are lucky Princess Aurëèl, to have someone to care for you like this."  
  
Kasièla smiled despise what she was feeling towards the woman. They were the same height so has she spoke she looked directly in her eyes.  
  
" I know, and you should try to find someone for yourself has well, Lady Eowyn, someone of Rohan, of you're blood, you're surrounding."  
  
Eowyn turned her eyes towards nothing a smile appearing on her lips.  
  
" I have found someone, he his not my blood nor my surrounding but he respects me in a way no other men did."  
  
The dreamy and beautiful look in Eowyn's eyes made Kasièla restrain the nasty comment lingering on her tong. She cleared her throat grabbing the other's attention.  
  
" Watch yourself Lady Eowyn for you are hunting on the grounds of one powerful enemy."  
  
The Rohan lady looked at her with great fear and non-understanding in her eyes.  
  
" And to whom whose those lands would belong?"  
  
Kasièla smiled gently.  
  
" Nìn gwathel."  
  
Then she was off leaving a very puzzled Eowyn behind.  
  
' At least I told her to shove off my sister's belongings, then I won't find myself to bad if Aragorn's falls for her.What am I telling myself? Legolas was right this his stupid! If Arwen has faith in Aragorn then I should also have some! The situation sure seems bad but like Arwen said once: There's a reason why we call him Estel.'  
  
Then she was off to depart for Helm's Deep her mind deep in though, some of Aragorn and her sister, others of Legolas lips and how could it should fell to touch and taste them fully, to have a real kiss from him.  
  
|||||||  
  
Eowyn was still bothered by the sort of warning Kasièla had given her, and while walking with Aragorn she had noticed the beautiful jewel hanging from his neck. She understood that there could be a woman in his life.  
  
" Where his she?"  
  
He looked down at her his eyes questioning but also fearing what was coming.  
  
" The woman who gave you that jewel?"  
  
She saw him turn back sadness written on his features. He went deep in though and they seemed painful. After a moment she spoke out.  
  
" My Lord?"  
  
He seemed to snap out of his trance. And his answer was has painful has if he had stabbed her with a dagger.  
  
" She went to the Immortal Lands with what his left of her people."  
  
She was an elf.An Elf! How could she mange to come to the ankle of an elf? Than her mind snapped and she dared to ask.  
  
" Do you know what Nìn gwathel means?"  
  
He frowned then spoke out. " Yes, it means."  
  
He stopped frowning even more then he added.  
  
" My sister."  
  
His eyes gave a look to where Kasièla and Legolas were riding. Kasièla had made a sort of warning to Eowyn. He wasn't angered, he was sad. Kasièla was worried about her sister has much has he was probably. Legolas had spoken to him yesterday telling him that there quarrels where foolish and clearly unneeded, he had agreed, but still hadn't spoke to her, he would have to do so soon, somehow he had a bad feeling.  
  
|||||||  
  
The marching trail of people had stopped for the night again. Kasièla was walking around searching for Aragorn. A little girl was looking at her with big blue eyes has she passed. She smiled and went beside her. She knelled at her level seeing her mother turn around to see who was speaking to her daughter, she bowed her head to her.  
  
" What's you're name little one?"  
  
" Lillian my lady, but my friends call me Lily."  
  
" You seem tired Lily so does you're mom."  
  
The girl nodded. Kasièla took out her piece of lembas from behind her belt and handed it to the little girl.  
  
" This, is elven bread, one tiny bite and you'll be feeling strong enough to run for miles. Give some to you're family and to the old people you see around you, but don't forget, a tiny bit only."  
  
The girl beamed and her mother took her hands telling her how grateful she was. Kas smiled then got up after she had patted the young girl's head.  
  
When she turned around she spotted Aragorn. He had watched the scene and a small smile was playing on his lips. She walked to him.  
  
" Hello Estel."  
  
He smiled at the old name.  
  
" Hello Kas. That was pretty kind of you don't you know?"  
  
" Yeah, I do."  
  
He smiled then frowned.  
  
" Wait.Aren't you suppose to hate men?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
" Men yes! But not cute little girls who look starved!"  
  
He laughed then gave her a hug that she returned gladly. They parted and he grinned.  
  
" Does that means that you want children?"  
  
She frowned at the weird question but answered,  
  
" Of course I want children some day! But why are you asking?"  
  
He grinned again and gave her a look that clearly said ' Just a question like that but maybe not just a question like that also.'  
  
The discussion was stopped there because King Theoden had come to Aragorn and she was dismissed away.  
  
|||||||  
  
Kasièla wandered around the dead bodies of men, horses, orcs and wargs. She winced slightly at her injured leg, it was a deep cut in her thigh and it was really painful. She kept walking in the direction of Legolas though and reached him has he grabbed an orc by the collar. The thing was dying and so was the strength in her leg so she fell to her knees beside the fool creature. She felt the striking pain in her stomach also. She was able to catch the last word of conversation.  
  
" He.fell."  
  
She stopped breathing for two seconds. Where was Aragorn? Then has Legolas shocked the orc with anger, she saw it, the glimpse of precious metal shining in the hand of the orc. She quickly opened it and retrieved the Evenstar. She was astounded and broken.  
  
" No.No.Please not that."  
  
Her voice was lost in the air, the others making there way to the cliff, where they all presumed he had fallen from. She tried to go up to join them but the pain was to intense, she tried to cry out but the lump in her throat prevented her. Her vision became blurry with tears them she when she though she had heard a voice call her name she fell in darkness.  
  
|||||||  
  
When Legolas saw her retrieving the Evenstar from the hand of the fool creature he instantly got up. He ran to the cliff looking down at the enraged waters his heart feeling heavy he turned around expecting to see Kasièla behind him, but she wasn't. He began to panic and looked around quickly. He saw her still beside the dead body of the orc, swaying. He began to run in her direction screaming her name. He caught her before she fell on the orc scooping her up in his arms and laying her in the cleanest grass he could find. Has he laid her down she slowly murmured his name.  
  
" Kas? Are you awake? Talk to me. Make a sign of some sort! Please Kas!"  
  
But she was only moaning softly from pain. He then saw the huge gash on her thigh and when he removed her hand from her stomach, he saw the mark of warg teeth on her abdomen, the elvish fabric of her shirt ripped. He panicked even more. He didn't understand how she had gotten hurt like that. She was one of the best fighters he knew. He gulped down has the King called to bring the injured and leave the dead. Gimli arrived beside him tears glimmering on his cheeks. They could do nothing for Aragorn, but they at least do something for Kasièla.  
  
|||||||  
  
When she opened her eyes all was blurry. She sat herself up a little pain stabbing in her stomach, but it was the pain in her leg that bothered her the most. She passed her fingers over her eyes rubbing them slowly. She looked around clearly now.  
  
" Helm's Deep."  
  
She heard hurried footsteps behind her. The smiling face of Legolas came to her level has he knelled beside her.  
  
" Good! You're awake. You got me pretty worried for seconds out there you know that?"  
  
She smiled uneasily.  
  
" Now I know.Where's Aragorn?"  
  
If face fell immediately when she pronounced the first syllable of his name. He opened her hand and placed the Evenstar in it. Her vision blurred again but this time with tears. He enclosed her in a comforting hug. She chuckled.  
  
" I always find myself crying on you're shoulders somehow."  
  
He gave her a sad smile then kissed her forehead.  
  
" I seem to find you're lips on my face often also."  
  
She was surprised when she saw at thin blush creep on his face, but then her words sunk in and she blushed also. Both of them felt restless right now. She rested her head on his shoulder again for right now she needed a good to cry on. She soon forgot the silly words she said and fell into grief , somehow it seemed more for her sister than for her.  
  
|||||||  
  
Aragorn felt in a trance. He didn't know where he was but he could have sworn he heard Arwen's voice and felt her lips on his. But he could not be sure. He felt something nudge him, then puff in his face then a tong slapped his cheek. He groaned.  
  
" Arod."  
  
The horse laid beside him and he forced himself on to it. He took all his strength left to be able stay on the horse but he had to manage. His hand went to his neck, he gasped, the Evenstar was gone.  
  
|||||||  
  
" I could walk by myself you know"  
  
She had one arm passed over Legolas' shoulder and he had one of his arm passed over her waist. He smirked.  
  
" If you insist darling."  
  
She was destabilized by the name again and fell on the ground when he released her. She groaned and he laughed helping her up again.  
  
" Little revenge from that little joke you did in the fields the other day, you know making me trip on."  
  
She gasped.  
  
" Aragorn!"  
  
Legolas shot a look behind his back and saw the man walking not really stabilized on his feet. Kas was already out of his arms and was jumping on one leg to where the ranger stood she fell in his arms crying and smiling.  
  
" You're alive! You're alive!  
  
|||||||  
  
Eowyn turned around at the sudden commotion.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing there with the two elves. She was about to run to him when she saw Kasièla giving him back the necklace she had strapped around her own neck. The necklace of her sister. She stopped half of the joy from seeing him alive vanishing.  
  
|||||||  
  
Kas hugged Aragorn again and after he went to the King saying it was important. Legolas grabbed her in his arms twirling her around once. She laughed.  
  
" What was that for.?"  
  
" I'm just happy seeing him alive."  
  
He clutched her close again to him resting his chin on her head.  
  
She smiled. She loved when he was doing compulsive things like that. ' Well he could be more compulsive and kiss you no?' She grinned, next time she felt him compulsive she would bring her lips over his, maybe it would give him a clue of what she really wanted.  
  
!!!!  
  
A.N. YeaH! I HAD SoME SoRt Of InSpIRation! *GroWls* Its 1:16 In The MornIng ThouGh And I'm KillEd! Well ReVieW anD more Has UsuAl! HeY SuPErGirl! You Will Have To UpdaTE To Now:P:P! 


End file.
